Lifeline’s Journal: The Life of a GI Joe Medic
by MedicLifeline
Summary: Lifeline’s Journal:A Day In The Life Of A G.I. Joe Medic The journal Lifeline keeps about his personal and professional life, feelings on and off the job, and how he deals with the stress of being the GI Joe team's medic. UPDATE! Chap 9 now up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I don't own GI Joe or make any profits off this, so please do not sue. Just borrowing the characters someone thought up a long time ago and recycling them. I know there are a lot of these journals out there, but now I am trying my hand at it. Storm O and Scarlett Phoenix thank you for all your help.

_NOTE : This takes place right after the death of Carl Greer aka Doc C., when referred too in this story_.

Rated PG 

By Medic ( MedicLifeline)-

**Lifeline's Journal:  
A Day In The Life Of A G.I. Joe Medic**

I sit here trying to figure out what to write in this book that I was given by Psyche-Out.

I guess I should start from the beginning. You see we were all pulled down to the war debriefing room the other day. Needless to say, that when that happens it is not a good sign. I was out on a mission, and returned that day. How was I to know what was to come next?

Duke along with General Hawk were both off to the side talking as we all filed in. I took a seat next to Dusty. He asked if I had any idea what was going on. I, of course, told him no. I just got back. He had remarked that he realized that as soon as he asked the question.

All of us were there except seven of the Joe team on assignment in Trucial Abysmia. I knew of the mission, but Carl went one way and I went the other. General Hawk walked up to the podium. The words he spoke next would never leave me. He had informed us that seven of our comrades were dead. They wanted to tell us all that way no rumors would start or misunderstandings would happen in the next few days. I numbly sat there, as I listened to those around me. You could feel the hurt and rage of those in the room, I swear, when hearing how they died. I mean they gunned them down; even animals get consideration. When we heard some of our comrades almost made it to freedom only to be killed, it crushed us all.

At the end of the meeting, Psyche-Out spoke. He was to see each one of us. Individually. The doctor wanted to speak with us, and "No" was not an answer. We were dismissed. He then handed out a sheet of paper to everyone with a list of those of us there. We had assigned times by each of our names. I went back to my quarters to be by myself.

Finding mine on the list, looking at the time, I crumbled it into a ball and threw it in the trash. When it came my time to go see Psyche-Out, I left a little early. Walking down the hall past the infirmary, I stopped. My office and Carl's were right next to each other with a connecting door in-between. I just stood there, looking at his darkened office, his name on the frosted glass.

**DOC**

**Please Enter. **

**Patients and Guests Welcome. (**Carl had painted that on the door to be less stuffy)

**Friends Especially Welcome**

Carl and I had worked closely together. We had been friends straight off, his and my views just about the same. He was a mentor, on top of a friend.

Now, he was gone and another doctor would just saunter in and try to take his place. I shook my head, pulling my glasses off, wiping a few tears away. I did not care if others saw me as not as manly as some thought I should be. I was the butt of many jokes to say the least, but Doc C always told me to roll with it. I always did, even growing up.

As I stood there, I recalled all the late night chats we had about patients, patient care and of course baseball. There were many evenings Carl and I would have to work late for one reason or another. Some green shirt or full-fledged Joe would walk in at the last minute or even one of us would get a page in the middle of the night.

As I stood there, Lady Jaye had come down the hall," Lifeline are you okay?" she asked.

I told her I was, and that I needed to get going. I could have sworn her eyes were red from crying, but I was not about to ask, since I knew mine were most likely the same.

Reaching Psyche-Out's office, I opened the door and closed it behind me. I took a seat, Psyche-Out sitting behind the desk. He shuffled several files, pulling mine to the top.

We had a pleasant conversation. This is how it went....

"So Lifeline, how are you?" Psyche-Out asked.

"I am doing okay," I replied, just wanting to get out of there.

"You know, everyone is telling me that. I don't buy it," Psyche-Out told me," I know how close our team is. I know also how close of friends you and Carl were."

"Yes, well we all lose friends," I told him.

"Well, what are your feelings Lifeline," Psyche-Out asked me, leaning back in his chair.

"My feelings? You want to know what my feelings are? I should have known that question was coming," I said, trying to laugh but couldn't at that moment.

"Yes, I do," he quietly prompted me.

"Well you know......I am angry. Yes, I am angry. " I told him, my own anger and hurt starting to show through," I mean, he was executed for heaven's sake. He was a pacifist. The weapon he carried, he would have never used. " Suddenly, I was standing and starting to pace. I felt his eyes watching me as I tried to calm myself.

"Lifeline, you know it is okay to be upset," Psyche-Out told me," We all get upset, and well you can show emotion if you want."

"Emotion! " I said," Emotion? You are talking to the Joe on this team, who is accused of having too much emotion. The man was not only my teammate but my best friend. He was a mentor, always pushing me to go further, to be more then just Lifeline the pacifist, who is snickered at behind my back. He had faith in me being on this team, when many others would have sent me back to my old Army unit. That meant quite a bit to me, after a few of the run ins around here with others," I said, sitting back down.

"Lifeline, I want you to do something then, doctor's orders," Psyche-Out placed his hands on his desk.

I know I just stared at him.

"You know, I know you have been a little edgy lately, from what a few people have told me. I know some of the people around here are not the, shall I say, nicest at times?" He continued, "I think you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from all the missions we have had. You and Carl had not been given a break lately. Since I know you will not admit anything to me," Psyche-Out informed me," I am telling you, like I have told the others. In order not to see me as often as I would like, you are to start keeping a journal of your feelings. I think it will be a great help. Not only with this, but with your daily patient load also. Take it on your missions, I tell you this will help."

"A journal?" I repeated, denying I needed help even to myself. I was not about to argue; I would be made to stay in the office longer, and that was the last thing I wanted.

"Yes, you are. You are to bring it with you the next time I see you," Psyche-Out told me, as he handed a book to me.

"Sure thing Psyche-Out," I told him, hoping I could just get out of there.

"Good, I will see you in a few weeks Lifeline. Please, if you need anything, the office is always open."

That is how our conversation ended.

So now in order to keep from having appointments every week, I have a journal. _Yea, for me_. One more thing for me to do and of course others to find and maybe read.

Tomorrow is the funeral service for them all. I better close to get my Class A's in order....


	2. Funeral For The Fallen : Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter 1 for disclaimer. Once again thanks to Storm O and Scars Phonex for all your help.

By: Medic (MedicLifeline)

Rated - PG13

Feedback welcome

**Chapter 2 - Funeral For The Fallen**

I woke up early this morning; my nerves were jittery. Today was the funeral for Doc C, and the other teammates we lost. I wanted to make sure my Class A's were in top form, so I inspected my service ribbons and other items on my dress jacket with a ruler at least four times, making sure everything was in its proper place.

It was an honor for me to participate in the funeral by being in the Color Guard; however, since I will not touch a weapon, that meant no part of the twenty-one gun salute Carl was a modest man and would have been shaking his head at all the arrangements. We had talked a few times of death and what each of us wanted should our time on earth end unexpectedly. He had wished for a simple ceremony with his friends and loved ones.Well, he had all his friends, but sorry Carl, no simple ceremony.

The funeral itself was, quite frankly, one of the most moving ceremonies I have ever been to, even if it was just for the team. Earlier today this morning, our fallen comrades were laid to rest at Arlington National Cemetary. None of us were allowed to attend the funeral service in Washington D.C., since technically, we do not exist.

My thoughts turned to Doc C's family, as I wondered what they had been told of his passing. Much like him, if I am killed in combat, the only thing my sister, Stephanie, and Dad will know was that I died serving my country. They will never know how it happened or why or even where, including any of the medals I have been awarded. The only way they might know is if this journal is delivered along with my things. But, I have a strong feeling this book will be confiscated, if that should happen. I wondered about my own funeral... Would my father's views of me change?

Those of us attending the service and those being honored could not have asked for better weather. It was as if the fallen wanted us to know, that even amongst the sadness, that things will get better and that we all will get past this horrendous tragedy. Today was beautiful; the sun was out, and the skies were blue. Flint played Taps on the bugle. The song carried across the compound, moving and bittersweet. Hawk spoke of their dedication, pride, and courage. I could not agree with him more. By time his speech wasover, there was not a dry eye amongst us. Duke took the podium next and spoke of each one of them individually and of how they made the team whole. He said that although there may be a void now in all our hearts, their memories would live as long as they are not forgotten. I know none of them will ever be forgotten, especially Doc C, at least not by me.

Near the end of the ceremony, I saw Lift Ticket, Wild Bill, Ace, and Scarlett leave their seats to prepare for the fly over. As they left, several of my teammates came up to the podium to speak. Each told of fond memories of our fallen friends. Since I was part of the Color Guard, I gave my speech to Cover Girl. I stayed up most of the night, after getting my uniform together, trying to figure out what to say. There was so much to say about Doc C because he was not only a friend but also a mentor as I have mentioned. I watched as Cover Girl spoke; her hands trembled as she talked of Quick Kick and his famous actor movie impersonations. There were quite a few chuckles in the crowd at a few of the lines he always used. I could not help but smile also. Cover Girl read my speech and glanced over to me once in a while as I stood there. My mind replaying all of the memories as she read them off, just like they had happened yesterday. But now, they were just those... memories.

As I stood looking at the faces of my teammates, the funeral reminded me of the ones my father used to participate in. After my mother died of cancer, my father got saved and became a preacher. I was ten, and Steph was six. It also brought back memories of my best friend's death, which was why I left the Seattle fire department..It also brought back memories of his sister, Abby, to whom I had been engaged. I had not thought of them in several years...

As we stood in the warm breeze of the desert, we awaited the fly over. You could hear the Sky Strikers coming in low and fast. They were in perfect formation when the pilot, representing the fallen men, veered away from the other jets, rocketing skyward and leaving a noticeable hole in the formation. I watched the missing man maneuver, casting my eyes heavenward, shedding a tear as I gazed at the breathtaking move and mourned the loss of my friends and comrades.

I have seen it done only a few other times; but this time, it will remain etched in my memory forever. It was a fitting tribute to all of them. Shortly after they flew over, the twenty-one gun salute began .the shots ringing in my ears.Breaking the silance. Afterwards, we were dismissed. I walked over to Carl's marker and took off the '_Star of Life' _charm that hung on my dog tags. Stephanie had given the charm to me when I graduated paramedic school and got my first job as a paramedic. The charm was engraved on the back. It read:_ Helping make the world a better place for all mankind._

I laid it on top the marker. _Yes, Carl...You made this place a better place for all mankind...I will surely miss you._


	3. Chapter 3: A Few New and Old faces

**Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1 for all disclaimers.**

**By Medic (MedicLifeline)**

**Rating PG 13**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 3**

**A Few New and Old Faces..**

After the service yesterday, I had the remainder of the day off. Daily activity pretty much went back to normal. You can't close a base just because you have a funeral service. I, in my heart, wished we could have, but that would not have been realistic. Even if I am pacifist, I still live in the real world, no matter how much I disagree with it at times.

I really did not do too much yesterday since I was not in the mood. So, instead of going out, like many of my teammates who had the day off, I chose to stay in and relax, going to bed early.

I knew that going in for the early shift today was going to be different. As I walked to my office, which was located at the end of the infirmary, so many thoughts flooded my mind. I wondered what would happen today. I wondered if anyone would mention or speak of Carl. Would I be able to do all the things that Doc C did? He was my mentor, but I still worried about filling his shoes. They were pretty amazing shoes to fill.

Sideswipe gave me a rundown of what kind of patients came in overnight and during the last few days. We made small talk as his shift ended, asking about the mission and how I was doing. After he told me "goodbye", I was on my own. I opened my office door and walked in. Sitting down in my office chair, I studied all the paperwork lying on my desk before me. Looking to my right, I glanced at the door that led into Carl's office. It was dark, and I knew it was locked, since there was really no reason for anyone to be in it besides him. The only other personnel with a key were Duke and myself. I wondered when they would let one of us start to pack his things up.

I saw there was a memo on my desk, informing me of two new medics, who would be arriving today after lunch. Their code names: WiseGuy and Angel. Other than that, it seemed like it was to be a pretty normal day.

I had a few greenies come in with minor injuries. I think it was more to get away from Beach Head more than anything else. Since the patients were not too much trouble, I was able to get some paperwork done. _Paperwork: the mound that never ends_.

Roadblock was cooking so I had to be sure to go to lunch today. The dining hall was crowded like normal. You could hear voices even before you walked in. When Roadblock cooked, you better get there early otherwise you will miss out. They had to lay a rule down of a two-plate maximum, so that anyone who wanted to would be able to enjoy his cooking. As I grabbed my plate and silverware, I walked through the hall trying to find someplace to sit. Looking around, I spotted a free table. Cover Girl must have seen me looking for a place to sit. She kindly waved me over to sit with her, Clutch and Footloose. Not only was lunch delicious as usual when Roadblock cooked, but the company was wonderful. I had been gone for a while, and my first day back was the day we all were informed of the deaths of our teammates. I had not seen them in a while.

The conversation started as small talk as we all really were not in the talking mood. They asked how I was and if I was okay, now that I was the interim head of the infirmary. Then, Footloose started to reminisce of Doc and some of the adventures on the missions we all encountered. How he felt lucky to know Doc C. Clutch spoke up next, at the table, telling us how Doc C told Clutch that he had no luck with his left leg since it had been shot and broke within a short period of time. Sitting there, we all realized Doc C. had treated most of the team at least once, if not twice, for some sort of injury.

As we spoke of this subject, my own hand went to caress the spot on my left shoulder where I had been shot. I noticed that Cover Girl mimicked me, her hand rubbing her right shoulder where she had been shot. We all laughed when Footloose mentioned Doc C's favorite saying when something like this or anything else happened: "_ This too shall pass....." _

Thinking to myself at that moment, most of the time, my comeback was: "_Yes Carl, This too shall pass......with as much comfort as a kidney stone..." _Lunch actually ended up giving us all the laugh we needed after everything that happened.

After lunch, I went back to the infirmary to wait on the arrival of my two new medics. Reading their files, both were dependable from what the letters from their commanding officers said. Each had very good credentials and would be a valuable asset to the team. I am glad, as I need all the help I can get no longer having a doctor. This vacancy will, undoubtedly, put more stress on me. I am the senior medic, and as such, I am now head of the infirmary also.

The first medic I met was Wiseguy or Wisenski, Peter. E5. I kept on reading the name. Where had I heard that name before? It sounded so familiar. Rereading his file, Wiseguy was a veteran medic, not a greenie just out of training, which made me feel a little at ease. Not only for the fact that he had to be subjected to combat and fighting, but he had taken care of patients before When he reached my office and knocked on the doorframe, I could not believe it! It was Pete! Pete Wisenski. I went to paramedic school with him years ago in Spokane, Washington.

Imagine my surprise. Pete (WiseGuy) and I had not seen each other in years, but we knew each other right away. He still looked the same after all these years. The nurses always kidded him of having a baby face. Pete did not look like he had aged a bit. He was still lean, but then what should I expect since he was a corpsman with a Marine unit? He still wore his dark head of hair in a flattop.

Yes, everything was still the same about him, except for his eyes...I could see in his eyes. He maybe physically did not change, but the eyes are the _window to the soul._ You can tell quite a bit about a person from their eyes. They were still warm and friendly, but dark. From his file I had seen, he had seen quite a bit of action. His eyes showed the same thing. I sat there wondering what my eyes shown to him. Were they the same or had mine changed too from all I had seen and endured over the years? Suddenly, it was like the years faded away as we talked of memories of school, our jobs, and families. We laughed about school and some of the antics he did to some of the nurses we knew.

He told me he moved back to Florida a few years after paramedic school to help take care of his ailing mother. His mom and dad transferred back to Pensacola, less then a month of him graduating paramedic school. We had a good conversation. The only part I told him that I would elaborate on at a later time was, of course, Sean, my best friend. We all three were in class, and Pete asked how he was. I informed him that Sean died, and of course, I was no longer with Abby. He asked if I had seen anyone else since Abby. I told him yes, but Bree and I had broken up recently too. I was single and for the most part, enjoying my time again. I gave him the schedule for now and told him I would work on it later today after the other medic arrived. Carl generally did the schedule, but now it was up to me. _Good heavens_, I never thought making up a schedule could be so confusing. I do not know how Carl kept up with it..

A little while after WiseGuy left, my other new medic arrived. I was rereading her file: Mcalister, Susan, E-5, Hospital Corpsman, Navy, code name Angel. Angel, I saw from her file, was also not a greenie. Thank heavens Hawk gave me two medics who appeared to know their stuff. I loved to teach, but right now was not a good time for that. I needed people who could jump right in.

I had her take a seat and tell me a bit about her. The impression I got from Angel was that she was all business and very professional. She was a few years younger than me; but what she lacked in age, Angel made up in experience and in patient care. She was fairly tall, blond hair, blue eyes, and had a great personality. She carried herself with a confidence; and if anyone questioned it, I have a feeling she would let them know otherwise. I informed her that I would get her on the schedule as soon as possible. I dismissed her and told her to go unpack and get settled in.

I soon went back to taking care of things, since for once, the infirmary was not a zoo. I better close for now, I have to decipher the schedule and get it up for all to see. _I hate that schedule already._


	4. Chapter 4 : Decisions

**DISCLAIMER** - PLEASE REFER TO CHAPTER 1 FOR ALL DISCLAIMERS.

By Medic (MedicLifeline)

PG13

Please let me know what you think., reviews welcome.

Thanks to Storm O and Scarlett Phoenix, your help is much appricated.

**CHAPTER 4 : DECISIONS**

I finally finished the schedule. After much fussing and, well, silent cursing, I am ready to post it. I stayed up most of the night trying to get it done. Thank heavens it's one less thing for me to worry about nowadays.

I have too much on my mind to keep me preoccupied. Like I wrote in this journal before, I have to run the infirmary. This means no days off until we get another doctor to run the asylum. Hawk informed me that they would start the search right away. In a way, what a relief. I just hope they are as good as Carl to tell you the truth. He can never be replaced for sure. I have seen a few military doctors; some I wish I hadn't.

I arrived at my office early like usual and before I could even sit down, there was a knock on the door. It was General Hawk and Duke needing to speak with me. I was to go with them to Hawk's office. This had to be important since both showed up together. I was praying none of my medical team had went and done anything to cause two highest-ranking GI Joe officials to pay a visit to me. Little did I know what the conversation that followed would be like._ Here is some of what I recall…_

General Hawk took a seat behind his desk. Hawk's desk was covered with papers as usual, and Duke sat off in a chair to the other side of the desk. Both greeted me warmly but then it was down to business. I took my seat, and soon Duke and Hawk were asking how the infirmary was running, how the patients were, and what was going on since the loss of Carl.

I told them it could go a little better, but that it could also be a little worse. I did tell them that I needed a few more hands to help me out, and I was grateful they could get Angel and WiseGuy. General Hawk and Duke agreed and hoped both new medics worked out.

But then they began to talk about how the team needed a new doctor. I knew what was coming next before they said another word. Carl had been pushing me to go to medical school for the past few years. I told Carl, _"No, I was happy where I was in my life." _

As they spoke my mind went to the conversation with Carl a few months back......

_"But Lifeline...Ed, listen, I really think this would be good for you and the team," Carl told me._

_"I understand Carl, but that would take years, and our team does not have that kind of time. Plus, I really do not want to be away from the Joes that long. Besides, I do not mind going out into the field. If I was to get my MD, I would have to stay back. Look at how you are locked into budget meetings all the time...plus paperwork and the patients that show up in the infirmary. I feel for you Carl, that is not for me. I am not a leader; we all know that. You are...."_

_"Lifeline, you can be a good leader if you just gave yourself credit and initiative," Carl had told me shaking his head. "What if something happens to me, Lifeline? Than what?"_

_I had stood there, not wanting to even think of that. Another friend lost. How little we knew that question would come true soon enough, " We will deal with that then Doc," I had quickly replied," Besides, the budget won't let us have two doctors on staff. Just one, and I do not see the budget getting larger anytime soon, it just gets smaller all the time."_

_"Either way Ed, I have confidence in you, even if you do not have it in yourself. You can be a leader when needed, I have seen it on the battlefield," Carl smiled. _

_"Maybe, maybe not. Carl, I just don't know," I quietly told him shrugging." Look what happened last time I was in charge."_

_"Yes, I do recall that, but then so was Shipwreck and Dial Tone," Carl chuckled," But remember what General Hawk said about your leadership skills?"_

_I did as his words rang in my ears from that day. _Snapping out of my recollections by Hawk's voice, my mind went back to our conversation at hand

"Lifeline, we need to talk to you," General Hawk told me," I know this is not a good time to be discussing this as emotions are still raw. But you understand correct?"

I sat there, knowing what was to come next, for it had been asked before by them and Carl," Yes sir."

"Lifeline, we want to give you the opportunity to become the team's doctor. You have been here the longest, and we know the quality of work you do. The team trusts you, and your patient care is impeccable."

"We want you, Ed, to consider the offer we are about to make to you," Duke informed me, giving me a look of _at least hear us out_.

My heart started to pound as it beat against my chest. Suddenly, I felt myself starting to sweat; my hands were clammy, and I nervously wiped them on my pant legs. Their eyes studied me. I had less stress to deal with in a combat zone than what I thought I was dealing with at this moment in my life. They wanted me to be the team's doctor, which would mean medical school and taking Carl's place….

"Ed, we want you to understand. We are not asking you to take Carl's place, just his position. I know he would have wanted it this way. We have both spoken to him about this in the past," General Hawk said.

"You see, Lifeline, Carl brought it to our attention a while back in a meeting," Duke began," that he felt you had the skills and qualities of being a good, if not great, doctor. Carl also knew that you could not stay with the team, and he was at the time trying to figure a way we could keep both of you. I know you had voiced concern about this to Doc at one time for budget reasons also. We had also been informed of his speaking about this to you, and you always turning it down. We have a need now, and we wanted to see if you had changed your mind."

I was surprised to say the least that Carl had said anything.

General Hawk cleared his throat," Lifeline, I know it is a big decision, but just be honest with Duke and me."

Looking to the both of them, I took a deep breath. How could I say what I was going to say without saying the wrong thing? The opportunity I was being given was one of the most important decisions I could make in my life. Carl had talked to me about it a few times, but I never knew he had gone to either Duke or General Hawk.

"First off, Sir, I want to thank you for this opportunity. But, I must respectfully decline. I just can't," I told both of them. "Besides, the team would be lacking a doctor for a few years. We need one before then. I can't leave my team to just anyone. I may not be the most liked by some of them, but for the most part they trust me. That leaves only Sideswipe as the medic until the new ones that just arrived get settled in and comfortable. I know both you, General Hawk, and Duke will find the best doctor out there for the team. I just want to be the best medic out there for our team." I took a breath. "Besides I just can't… I can't take Carl's place."

To say the least, I think they both understood, but at the same time were disappointed in me for turning down the offer. But they knew that the team needed a real doctor now, not one years from now. Both of them agreed and said I was to be included in the process to help find a doctor, unless I was away on a mission. The interviews and file reading would be ready in a few days, after several were gathered. They both bid me a good day, and I was back to filing paperwork in my office until my two new medics arrived to get their schedules.

WiseGuy and Angel showed up as I had asked them to yesterday. I had scheduled them both off a few days in order to get stowed away and to get to know the other Joes on the team.

WhileAngel was in my office, she told me of some of her experiences before joining the Joes. Soon after we had started talking, there was another knock at my door; it was WiseGuy. We all soon sat there discussing the infirmary. I explained that as of right now we rotated missions. Generally, I would go out on the first mission deployed. Sometimes, if there was more than one mission out, Sideswipe would take the other mission. Always there was someone here at the infirmary…always! Doc and I would alternate the first missions. If Doc was out, then I stayed in, allowing Sideswipe to go out with a second deployed team if the need arose. Since between PT, missions, and just some plain horsing around, people ended up in here, just like on any other base.

All three of us started to swap stories of some of the stranger things we had encountered as medics. Each story left us laughing harder than the last. We chose this day not to dwell on the ones that broke our hearts and left us wishing we could do more. We all three had quite frankly had several of those already. We chose to focus on the funny and odd times.

After I showed and handed them a copy of the schedule, Pete (WiseGuy) stayed behind and visited with me for a while. Angel left WiseGuy and I to go do some looking around. Pete had asked when my next day off was, and I had to inform him that I did not have even the foggiest idea. We had no doctor at the time and were in the process of getting one. Until then, I was the lucky one in charge.

As I sat in my office, Pete (WiseGuy) took a seat. We started to catch up some more.

WiseGuy had asked how Steph was doing and my father. I told him both were doing well. Steph was to be married a little over two years now, and Dad was still preaching. Steph was due with her first child, and I was anxious to see them since she had a few problems in her pregnancy but nothing too terrible. More morning sickness then anything. I had requested leave to go home closer to her due date, but there was no way of knowing now since I had other responsibilities here. They both kept me up to date on her condition and how she is doing. He had laughed at me being an uncle. I had told him, I was not a young spring chicken. I asked if his two sisters ever married, WiseGuy said of course they did, and they are keeping their husbands in line he kidded. (I knew his sisters. That is nothing to kid about. They will keep those men in line……One tried to date me once. Thank heavens I had been dating Abby at the time.)

We sat there a bit longer trying to catch up until a patient was brought in.

I excused myself and went to go see what it was. WiseGuy left to go look around.

It seems like Footloose was running the PT course and sprained his ankle. But just to be sure, I had to get X rays. After an evaluation and X rays and a few more things, I wrapped his ankle and issued him some crutches, sending him on his way

The day did not go too bad aside from my talk with Hawk and Duke. Thank heavens as I am getting concerned, since we have no Doc on board. What if something happens and we need one? I_ try not to think about that, but it is there sticking me like a pin in the back of my mind..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Just a note to readers....._

_Carl was refering to the time Lifeline, Shipwreck and Dial Tone were all placed in charge of the GI Joe team by a promotion, thanks to Serpentor and Cobra. This led to utter chaos, for the whole team. The episode was called The Most Dangerous Thing In The World. Hawk explained at the end about each of their leadership skills, he states that Lifeline has the ability to be an officer but not the desire.. Lifeline agrees that he would rather help people than be responsible, for more information on this subject the show is on Season II Part I out on DVD and www. QKTheatre.om _


	5. Chapter 5 : PT And Me

**Disclaimer** - Please refer to chapter 1 for all disclaimers.

By ; Medic (medicLifeline)

Rating PG 13

Reviews welcome please let me know what you think.

Thanks to Storm O and Scarlett Phoenix, your help is much appricated.

**Chapter 5 : PT And Me**

Today started off like so many others, but it had one major difference; it was PT day. Yes…Morning wake up with Beach Head... Who needs coffee when you have Beach Head? I was going to get breakfast, but since it was PT this morning, my stomach quickly changed my mind. There was no way I was going to eat before doing the PT course…I had the misfortune of doing that once, and do not even want to recall what happened....

I woke up as usual, cleaning up and reaching for my PT gear and special shirt that I was issued. Beach Head is a character I tell you. He had issued us all shirts, and we were expected to wear them too. On the back, mine said, _"No Steam Steen_..." No matter how long my legs are, I tell you, this medic is not the fastest out there. Doc had me beat by a country mile most of the time. I have to laugh; he was always thinking I was lagging behind. Beach Head put "_Get out of my way Greer_" on the back of his shirt. I think he was trying to make a point.

As I reached the course, I saw many of the regulars in my group already there, wearing their shirts. I laughed. Each time we do this, there is more kidding. I joked a bit with them before having to get serious, knowing our instructor would be there any minute or was even watching us as we stood there in the morning dew as the sun started to come up over the horizon.

Scarlett was there; hers said "Red", and of course, Cover Girl's shirt said "Princess". Shipwreck's shirt was blank on the back; I do not think what Beach Head wanted on the back of it was to be put to print… Dusty's shirt said " Kid " on the back since he is the youngest of the Joe's. Tripwire stood there; his shirt said "OOPS" since once that guy started moving, I swear, unless it is disarming ordinance, he has two left feet. I mean Beach Head came up with so many ideas I was shocked. No one knew the Ranger, had that much of a sense of humor, much less any humor at all.

OutBack's shirt said " Down under". Poor Falcon still cannot shake his reputation from when he first joined the team. Beach Head put in big bold letters across his back "TROUBLE". Sub Zero's shirt said "Likes it cold" while Alpine's said "Cool Breeze". Big Ben's shirt read "Tick Tock", and even Ripcord's shirt had a message on it. It read, "Pull". I swear, I think every member of the team was issued a shirt. Beach Head needs one himself that reads "PT: Master and Commander" on the front and "PT King" on the back. But I never foresee him wearing anything but his standard uniform.

Today was the standard Beach Head motivational run. _"Lifeline, can't you move any faster?" _or the "_Lifeline, for having such long legs, you would never guess you were that lousy a runner, " _or _"My grandmother can run faster then you...." _or even "_Do not make me show you how to run this course, Lifeline...." _We all ran it and then ran it again. This took up most of my morning; PT with insults, a great way to start the day. But, it went well, and thankfully, not more than.. a few of them ended up with cuts and scrapes. I was relieved, as it made running the course easier than having to deal with the course and injuries.

I do know a few of the people after PT went to Beach Head's locker, and when he opened it, there were about twenty-five different deodorants in there placed by different Joes. I will not forget the look on his face; you could see it behind his baklava, I swear. There have been more then a few Joes informing him of hygiene issues, but he is his own person that is for sure.

After PT, I showered and changed into my uniform. My own locker is pretty neat and straight for the most part. I have a few group pictures of the team hanging in it as "before and after" PT pictures and a sticker that says,"_ Have you hugged a medic today?" _Just your typical locker, but there are several who have some scantly clad ladies hanging in theirs. I did have a picture of Bree in mine in that cute swimsuit she always wore, but those days are long gone since our breakup and that picture went out in the trash.

I brought my gear over to the infirmary in a gym bag to take back to wash tonight along with a few other things.

I grabbed a grilled chicken sandwich with a salad for lunch, surrounded by a few of those who ran the course with me this morning. We laughed and joked a bit and were just relieved that PT was over for now. Quickly eating, I finished and excused myself, as the infirmary awaited my presence.

Sitting in my office, I watched as Captain Nurse Shelly took inventory. I may be lead medic, but I still fall in the food chain. I make out the schedules for the people under me now, but she and the other nurses run the show but let the medics do pretty much as they please within limits since we are all well known and trusted for our skills. But for the most part, I am running the infirmary (Infirmary I, the technical term for it); since that was how Carl had it set up. Medics _mostly_ have control in Infirmary I and RNs in Infirmary II since most of the time the nurses were busy with patients in the long-term section of Infirmary II or surgery. Those that require more care or a lengthy stay would reside in Infirmary II, whereas 'out-patient' cases are handled in Infirmary I, where medics mostly are. As long as those beneath me behave and do not open a hornet's nest, things go well. Do not get me wrong, I have had my share of run-ins with the nurses around here also. We usually butt heads every so often, and some things you just have to let go. I, being the type of person not wanting a confrontation, always try to settle it, often in my or Carl's office. The Charge Nurse's office is down the hall from the infirmary.

Captain Shelly is a great nurse. She has a wonderful bedside manner and makes the patients feel at ease. She has been with the Joes for about two years now, arriving right before I did. I can often hear Captain Shelly and the patients laughing. She is quite a comedian when needed, but when it is time to be serious, you had better not even consider anything less then professional at that moment from her. I have seen her make decisions at the drop of a hat, whether it is for herself or in defense of another nurse or even medic, or even when it comes to a patient's treatment. Captain Shelly was recently promoted to Charge Nurse. She not only earned that title but also deserved it. She is well respected by me and all the others. Her blue eyes are always shining with a pride that comes from knowing and doing your job well. Her BDUs are pressed and crisp. (I do not know how she sits down. I swear they have to be stiff from the starch.) Her long, red hair is always pinned up neat in a... what is that... French Braid? I believe or a bun. Sometimes, she lets a few strands fall but tries to push them behind her ear and re-pin them without success. For being, five foot four inches, and if I had to weigh her soaking wet, about one hundred and twenty pounds, she is very strong. I have had her help move patients with me like they were lightweights. Captain Shelly left me a memo that she would also be helping select the new doctor or at least on the panel of Duke, Hawk, and myself. I look forward to working with her on it.

As my day progressed, I had a visitor for a brief moment. It was of all people,_ Psyche Out. _He came by to see how I was faring. I informed him that having been so busy I really could not tell him. I explained that between running my section of the office, dealing with a few new medics, and the duties Carl had often passed off to me, to filling in the schedule, it did not leave me much free time. I was too tired at the end of the day to do much thinking or anything else. I guessed I was doing as good as could be expected since it had only been a few days. Psyche Out asked if I was stressed or felt overworked. I know that is his job, but I believe the look I gave him had the "_What? Are you kidding me? After what I just told you." _He again asked if I wanted to talk about anything. I politely informed him _no_. I had my journal just like he ordered. He gave me a look of surprise that I actually was writing in it. _I asked why not_? Doctor's orders, if it was helping me only time will tell. (I surely did not want to say, "_hell yes _I am writing in that book to avoid office visits." Somehow, that does not go over well, but just my opinion.) He nodded and told me what time he was to see me in a week. So much for trying to get out of that visit. He left and went on his way to check on the others.

Right before the end of my shift Alpine came in. Seems he was climbing and sliced his hand open. I cleaned and stitched that wound, then wrapped it. Captain Shelly had given me permission from the doc on duty who is a stand by, (and that is all they are, a stand by if you know what I mean!) As for anything else, I pulled his medical record and his shots were up to date. I gave him some discharge instructions and an antibiotic script from the doc and sent him on his way. My shift relief was Sideswipe, and after giving him a rundown, I left.

All in all it was not a bad day. Better close now. I am hungry so dinner waits. Plus I have laundry to do tonight, my uniforms and now my PT gear is piling up. _Oh, the exciting life I lead._


	6. Chapter 6: The Gift As A Search Begins

**Disclaimers** - Please see chapter 1 for disclaimers.

**Author's notes **- I would like to thank you all once again for the reviews. Without the fans like you, I would not be doing this. I sincerely thank you all, for taking the time to read and review.

Also, a big thank you to Scarlett Phoenix and Storm O for all their help on the beta side and support of this series. This is appreciated more than you know.

On a last note, I would like to thank my husband for the idea in this story in a section I was stuck on. I could not complete this chapter without it.

Rating - PG 13

By: Medic (MedicLifeline)

**Reviews**: Please! Always welcome, let me know what you think or feel.

**Chapter 6: The Gift....As A Search Begins **

As I sat in my office this morning, quietly working on the supply requisitions, I heard a key turn and saw the light go on in Doc C's old office. I got up and opened the door that separated our offices. I could see that it was Duke, and he was starting to pack Doc C's things in a box. He glanced up at me not saying a word. I looked around the office for the first time in a while as Duke placed the items in several boxes.

Doc C had always kept a neat and tidy office for which I can say was nothing like mine, at least at this moment. _What am I saying? I have patients' files in stacks everywhere. Who am I trying to fool here?_ My stacks consist of patient files from those injuries that happened out in the field and needed to sign off on, and those treated in the infirmary.

Doc C had his diplomas, a few pictures of him, his family, and the team on the walls and shelves of his office, a ball and bat we used when we had the annual break from the insanity, and an extensive varied collection of books.

Carl loved to read, and his office was filled with everything you could ever think of reading: Poetry, Medical, Shakespeare, novels, murder mysteries, and Forensics. It was a virtual library in his own office. Secretly, I had often kidded him of being a librarian since the team regularly went to him to get something to read. I watched Duke start to place the books in the box. I picked one up off the shelf and held it in my hand, opening the cover to see writing inside it. Each one had "_Property of Carl Greer, MD. If you borrowed this and enjoyed it, please return it so another might do the same." _

I watched a few moments longer until I could not stand it anymore. The pain of losing my friend continued to eat at me, and I also knew that I had to help replace him. That would be the hardest thing to do.

I walked out of the office, closing the door behind me, not wanting to see or hear Duke working. I could see his image through the frosted glass of the door. I tried to keep working, but that was impossible as all I could really do was sit and stare at my requisitionform, as I heard the shuffling of items being placed in boxes from the other office.

A short while later, Duke opened the door between our offices and informed me that the first of the four doctors we were interviewing would arrive after lunch. Duke walked around to the front of my desk as he approached. He held out his hand, holding a book.

"_I found this among the things in his desk," Duke informed me. It was a book that Doc C had left it to me. _

I recalled with shaking hands as I took it from Duke. Duke handed me the book. The maroon leather cover was well worn along with the lettering on the side and the front, barely readable now, as if it had been opened numerous times and possibly traveled along with its owner. After Duke left, I removed the rubber band and flipped through the pages of the thick book, realizing it had many pictures in it. It was about a group of Army medics, who took care of the wounded in one of the bloodiest battles of its time. Skimming a bit more, I realized this was the story of how these few medics after the battles had survived when so many medics had perished. As I flipped through it a bit more, I started to look at the pictures. Lifting the book up in order to get a better look at the picture, I noticed the caption under the picture.........

_Carl Greer. E5 Army medic, 91 Bravo. _Flipping quickly to the page, there were several more pictures of him and the other medics mentioned in the book. Those that had lived, and those that had not. I had spotted another picture of Doc standing next to a wounded soldier on a litter smoking a cigarette, and a medic crouching next to him was doing the same. It looked like he was checking a dressing as Doc held the IV fluids.

I sat there for a moment in shock; Doc C. (Carl) had never mentioned being a medic in the Army. I had asked him how he got his start, but he never really said. I figured he just went to medical school, having no idea he had not only been a medic but one of the few who had survived the fighting. Out of all of them in the company, only four lived to have their tales told when all was said and done. Now in my amazement, he was sharing his story with me, one that so few would know or ever know. He had kept things in his past, just like I prefer, to himself. In the back of the book, it looked like the author followed this group of medics to see what happened to them after the battle and what awards they had won. Doc had several awards listed from a Bronze star to a Purple Heart and several others. In a glance, the book mentioned that Doc C had gone on to medical school to graduate the top of his class and to earn a commission as an officer. But true to Doc C's form, he never mentioned a thing, acting like his life had just been an ordinary thing. No one ever knew what he had really done until now. I thought to myself,"_ Carl even in death you are humble and full of surprises." _As I held the book up with interest, a note fluttered out of the front cover and to the floor. I quickly leaned over and picked it up; my hands started to shake again.

The note said:

_To: Lifeline _

_From: Doc C _

_(Carl Greer, MD,_

_in case of my unforeseen demise)_

_Ed, _

_If you are reading this, then you know something most likely happened to me. _

_I have held this book a long time, hoping that nothing comes to me having to give you this, much less anything happening to you before myself. You have been a good friend and teammate. We have had many interesting conversations and seen more then our share of bad situations. Seems like when you think you have seen it all Ed, something else comes along_

_Either way, take care of yourself. Do not mourn my passing, as I am in a better place. Instead, relish life and live each day fully as we never know when we will leave. _

_Please enjoy the book Ed._

_Your friend and teammate,_

_Doc C_

It was then that I broke down into tears. I sat there openly weeping at that moment. The others on the team considered me weak at times; but as I sat there, my tears staining the letter before me, how could one not become emotional?

So many others had chastised me over the years, for one weakness or another. Right now would have been one of those moments. The infirmary was empty for the moment, and the door to my office was closed. I had finally thought I was getting over the loss sustained by our team and then, suddenly, it is thrown back at me. Luckily, Beach Head or several others were not standing there. But if they were, I would be doing the same thing.

At this moment, I dreaded, even felt a bit ill, thinking about going to the selection board for Doc C's replacement. I collected myself, put the book in my desk drawer, and walked over to make myself a cup of tea to steady my nerves.

I was not at all hungry for lunch. About the time I was going to lunch, Captain Shelly knocked on my office door and peeked in. She asked if I wanted to walk with her to the dining hall; I obliged. After talking to Captain Shelly as we walked, she revealed that she was not thrilled to be doing this selection either. Making our way through the line and grabbing our lunch, we spied a table with a few open chairs. Captain Shelly and I sat at a table along with Grunt, Tripwire, and Short Fuse. None of us said much. Tripwire spilled his milk like usual, and I sometimes wonder how many times a day he either trips or spills something. My father would have had a fit when I was younger. My childhood is something I do not wish to recall or relive right now as I have enough to deal with, and then would I need a separate journal for that topic?

As we started the interview process for a new doctor, Captain Shelly and I both sat in with Duke and Hawk. Some had great talent, but I tell you their bedside manner was less than to be desired. If they went out in the rain any given day, I believe they would drown. The only thing saving them would be their helmets. We had four interviews total, and that was quite frankly all any of us could take for the day.

So we are back at square one again. All four of us were left shaking our heads. Maybe we were looking too hard, but I felt none of these doctors were quite what we wanted for our team. However, this was only the first day, I have a feeling there will be several more.

Captain Shelly and I both left Hawk's office in silence. This seemed like it was going to be an endless search. I offered for her to come back to my office to share some coffee. Captain Shelly and I sat quite a while in my office discussing what we both were looking for in a new doctor. Seems like we both wanted the same thing...But the question is, will we find it?

On a lighter note, after Captain Shelly left, I did have a bright moment. Dusty came by for a social visit. Seems he had gotten a care package from his mom. He told me she was doing pretty well for right now. I am relieved, as the poor kid has used up so much of his leave time since she had been ill. He dropped me off several Hershey Chocolate bars. His mother (Mrs. Rudat), whom I have gladly met and visited with several times, told him in a letter to make sure to," _drop some by to his friend. The quiet one with glasses and healing hands..." _Dusty had known this was me, since his Mom said she never knew of two grown men who loved Hershey candy bars like us, of course, only after Dusty let the word out. Between Steph and Mrs. Rudat, we never seem to run out. Well, there have been_ a few times_. Dusty had told her of us each having reserves hidden, in case of that dreadful Candy bar attack.

We talked a bit more on things to come, now that the team was trying to rebuild after losing so many of our friends at once. I asked him how he was handling it. He sat there quietly, not sure how to answer, I believe. That, and he did not want to discuss it any further, the same as me. We talked of a few movies both of us wished to see. Dusty did say he was thinking of asking Cover Girl out. He asked my advice on it. I promptly informed him after Bree, I could not by law issue any dating advice as I was guilty of bad judgment and did not want him pulled over by the dating police. The dating police did not come after me until it was too late. Somehow, I wished the dating police would have locked me up for that decision, but we all make choices, and I will just recall that one as _A REAL BAD ONE._

He laughed and so did I, but I told him if that was how he felt then why not, just be careful as once it goes beyond teammates, and it does not work out or if it does, things for both of them will _never _be the same. You can never just go back to being "friends or teammates", _(Just look at Lady Jaye and Flint… if something is not going right between the two of them, no matter how small, the tension can be felt by the whole team.) _

Angel came in to relieve me for the night. This will be her first night shift by herself per se. She is not really alone, but on her own two feet. Angel will be in charge of the infirmary tonight since Stretcher and I are off. I believe she will do just fine. She has been doing this long enough and knows the ropes, and she has my cell number and personal number to the phone in my room if worse comes to worse. I will just be in my quarters anyway.

I bid her goodnight and a good shift. As anyone can tell you, sometimes the night shift is busier then the day shift. As I walked down the hall, I hoped in my heart, her night went well.

I better close this therapy session; I have a_ book to read._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer **- I do not own GI Joe or any of the characters. Hasbro, Devils Due, and Sunbow lay claim to them. I am borrowing the characters without permission and make no profit from this. Please do not sue. I also have, over time in my writing, given Lifeline a personality I believe he would have. (GRRR)

**Author's notes **- I want to thank Storm O for the beta work. Awesome job as usual! Thanks so much. Also a warm thank you to Pink Brain and Wolf for a little clarification on a few things. Your help also is greatly appreciated.

**Rating - **T for Teen

**By - **Medic(mediclifeline)

_Reviews welcome as always._

**A Day Full of Shocks**

**Chapter 7**

I am fairly exhausted after the day I have had today. It was busy to say the least. Where do I start, I have to ask myself, and how many pages will this entry in my journal take up?

I awoke this morning on time and actually a bit ahead of schedule. I was pretty proud of myself. I had several clean jumpers in the closet since I washed them the other day and am set on asking Duke to get General Hawk to let me tone this uniform down a bit. Here is hoping one day that might happen. I had to wonder who thought of this uniform, but I looked the other day at the tag. I should have known. It read: _Proudly Made in the USA, another fine military product by Van Mark Industries. _Bree had said something about being a designer. Funny how she is even with me when she is not... with me. Who would have guessed? But then…the color says it all. She just had no idea whom she was making it for at the time…I hope.

I noticed I had fallen asleep while reading the book Doc C had left me. The book is as interesting as I thought it would be and much more. I hope to read more of it tonight. Doc C was an outstanding doctor.

I could no sooner get a report from Angel this morning when Scarlett came in. Duke was walking with her. Both were in their PT gear. Her hand held a cloth over her left eye. From what Duke told me as I worked, several of the Joes were at the Dojo, training before the sun came up. Unfortunately, Duke got a lucky shot in. _How __lucky for him tonight...that is another question after causing a black eye and stitches_. Did I write that? Thank heavens no one reads this but me.

Everyone knows of the relationship between Top and Scarlett. Both try to deny it out in the open, but the subtle looks are there. At least they keep it under wraps…unlike others. Duke waited patiently with his arms crossed as I placed the stitches with care. I finished by asking a few medical questions and sent her on her way.

I had just picked up the clipboard to read about how Angel's first night went when Captain Shelly walked in with a cup of coffee. She informed me that it seemed the infirmary was starting early. I agreed with her. I walked over and poured my own steaming cup of coffee. As I sipped my coffee and leaned against a gurney, we started to make small talk, wondering about the new candidates for our new doctor. So far, we were not impressed. Captain Shelly told me there were to be more interviews tomorrow also. "Tomorrow?" I questioned with a sigh since tomorrow was Saturday. I was hoping to have one day off, but I guess not. _No rest for the weary_ they say. Captain Shelly excused herself, and I began to straighten things up around the infirmary.

The next sound I heard outside the infirmary door was fighting. All I could do was groan…Flint and Lady Jaye again. When they fight, it puts the whole team on edge to say the least. But I mentioned this before I believe. You could hear them yelling and butting heads all down the hall. I wrote earlier about how Top and Scarlett kept their relationship to themselves. Flint and Lady Jaye are much more open, more than what many of us like to know. I cringed, hearing the slamming of an office door and Flint pounding his fist against the door and crying out her name. How they stay together, I do not know really. They seem to have more downs than ups. But unless they come to me, it is none of my concern...until that mission comes around with both of them on it...along with me.

Shortly after that, I was to report to the firing range. Of course, who else was there to instruct the course? Yes, Beach Head. He ranted and told many of the Joes what lousy shots they were, which I could not see since many of the bullets hit dead center on the target and head. Those injuries would most likely fatally injure a person, not just incapacitate them. As I stood there, Beach Head walked up and informed me I was next up on the line. Beach Head, along with several others, know my stance on these things. My refusal very quickly ensured my behind being chewed out. I swear, by the time he stopped to take a breath, everyone was staring, which was not unusual. I, by now, was use to this between him and others I have encountered along the way in my military career. Does it make it any easier? N_o_...It does not. Finally having enough, I kindly explained my stance again and was quickly called a _"Candy Ass"…_one of his favorite terms. He stood there in his typical pose with his hands on his hips and eyes glaring at me. I think he was angered because this was the first time I ever spoke up. Why? I do not know. I informed him to go look in my boot camp records, and he would be surprised to see what he finds.

With a humph and his eyes slits, Beach Head answered, _"What the hell do you mean by that?"_

I told him he would have to go see for himself. I knew what was in there, but no one aside from my commanding officers knew. I was a "crack shot" or a "natural" the others kept telling me for never touching a weapon before then. The only reason I fired a weapon _ever_ was to graduate boot camp. Without it, I would never have graduated. That was the only time I fired a weapon and hope to never again. Myself and another received the "Top of the Class" award from the drill sergeant and were ranked the highest in the group. That was the only time I ever put my values aside, and I will never again. The only time I'm ever asked about the award is when I am in my dress uniform, and someone looks very closely at my ribbons. But I never tell them as that leads to too many questions.

Beach Head informed me that since I would not shoot, then I could run. And run I did for four laps. Afterwards, he let me know he would look into what I would not tell him earlier. After showering, I headed back to the infirmary.

This was all before nine in the morning. _I had a long day to go yet. _

I had started to sweep the infirmary when I heard my name being yelled by Beach Head as he walked in. I informed him that I was not deaf…at least not yet but was getting close if he kept yelling. He grunted and handed me a folder, making a comment to me about '_wait until you get back out on the PT course'_. It seems that I have been chosen to go on a mission tomorrow,and that leaves no chance for me to meet the new doctors we are interviewing. I had to go change that schedule…_again_. I had just gotten it finished too. _Carl, how did you do it? _I took the folder from him with a grin and a "thank you". Captain Shelly would have to have the meeting of the minds it seems to help decide on a doctor. I just hope they make no brash decisions before I return.

Opening the folder, I saw I was to leave in the morning and be at a briefing at 0500. We are going to Alaska for a few days. It appears Lift Ticket is going to drop us in the middle of the forest to watch a Cobra outpost. I hope that is all too. It seems the cold weather gear is getting pulled out. Cold is one thing I cannot stand. Dusty and Cover Girl are going also, along with a few others. Now besides redoing that schedule, I had to figure out whom to leave in charge. As I stood there waiting for Beach Head to leave, he threw down another folder.

_"Why did you not tell me or anyone on the team, Lifeline?" he snidely asked as I saw it was my personal folder. _

_I picked it up and opened it to see a picture of me now and one of me when I was in boot camp years ago. "I never had a reason, besides..." I started to say but was cut off._

_"You have this, and you do not touch a weapon? What the hell is wrong with you? For your own safety, I will keep this from the team that way no bodily harm comes to you for your stance on things. Just remember, if something would happen to your comrades, you have to live with the knowledge that you can shoot and could have possibly saved them, even if it means going against your morals," he remarked as I slowly handed the folder back to him, and he stormed off. _

My eyes scanned the now quiet infirmary, thankful that it was empty at that moment. As I cast my eyes to the floor, I wondered if he knew how much those words stung and how close some of his words had truth in them...

I carried the folder, containing my new mission, to my office and laid it on my desk. Sitting down, I typed up a memo to all medical staff that I would be out of the office for the next several days, and Sideswipe would be in charge until I returned. I could only pray that all went well for him. I am getting a little more worried each day by the fact that we still do not have a doctor on the team. I fear our luck is running out. I know it is just fear, but the feeling is so real.

By the time lunch came around, I think I had the schedule redone after many attempts…_again_…and many uses of white out. There was a knock on my door. I looked up to see that it was Cover Girl. She wanted to know if I could join a few of them for lunch. I always enjoyed her company and several of the others, so I gladly accepted. As we walked, we discussed the mission we were to go on. Both of us wondered what was to come from our assignment. I told her I did not look forward to the cold. Everyone knows I am not one for the cold weather. I hate it.

Cover Girl laughed as we made our way through the line. Dusty waved us both over. I caught his eyes watching Cover Girl. I swear I caught her glancing at him, but it may have been my eyes playing tricks on me. Dusty greeted Cover Girl and me along with Clutch and Steeler. As we sat there, talking about the upcoming mission, I heard, _"They are doing a tour_" echo through the dining hall along with several groans. I heard General Hawk's voice say, _" Here is our dining hall..." _The room suddenly went quiet when the doors opened for our guests, who were being given the tour. My heart went cold. I am sure at that moment it stopped beating, and the color drained from my face. I felt Cover Girl's hand on mine, and she asked if I was okay. I unknowingly squeezed her hand tightly she told me later.

I could not answer her and dropped my fork from the surprise of who was being given the tour. Standing ten foot away from me was Bree..._Bree Van Mark _and her father. It seems that Van Mark Industries had won a contract to produce armor for GI Joe, and they were being given the official tour. I had not seen her in quite a while…since our breakup. In fact, I was shocked she was even allowed on base after the mayhem she caused the last time she had been here. It nearly cost Scarlett her life and destroyed several pieces of equipment. Plus, she stole a Tomahawk, and I ended up in a lot of hot water. I was sure I would never see her again after our breakup several months ago. How things change. I could not move or breathe. I just sat there frozen, watching every move she made. She locked eyes with me once but then turned away. I felt heat rising into my cheeks as it seemed that the entire dining hall focused on me at that moment. I knew they all wondered what my reaction would be. Bree's eyes were as cold as the blue waters of the North Pole. Lord...she was still beautiful...but those days were gone. I realized what a child she was. I was the adult of the relationship. If I wanted a child, I would raise them…not date them.

The Van Marks walked through as we all watched them. Clutch whispered in my ear, telling me how good Bree still looked. But when you have a personal trainer at your disposal for anything and everything that your heart desires, well……

As soon as they left, I had to get out of there. My nerves were shaken, and I did not realize the amount of anger and hurt I still held until that point. I excused myself from the table and tried to leave. I made it out the dining hall doors before I heard someone running after me. Looking back, it was Cover Girl. We stood there, and I admitted that it was a shock to see her again, and yes, it hurt like hell the way it ended. But I would be okay. I just needed to be alone for a while. I told her I would see her in the morning for the mission. That was when she wanted to know if I wanted to go to dinner with several of the team that night.

I declined, telling her I have way too many things to get done before leaving tomorrow. She informed me that since Doc C passed away, I had not been seen out and about by anyone lately after pulling duty, and I was spending way too much time in the infirmary for my own good. I told her someone had to run the infirmary. She agreed but then said I needed a break also. There was no telling Cover Girl _no_ either, so I finally gave in. We are all going to the enlisted club tonight for the Friday night steak dinner and some dancing. It might be the break I need before going on the mission tomorrow.

After lunch and its surprises, I was doing some paperwork when Captain Shelly returned. She had seen my memo about going out into the field. We sat down and discussed for quite a bit our wants and dislikes in what we were looking for in a new doctor since she would be on her own, possibly choosing the next GI Joe doctor. I knew if Captain Shelly had any say, she would postpone the selection until I, at least, had a chance to meet the candidates. General Hawk and Duke listened and respected her.

When the conversation turned back to my upcoming mission, I informed Captain Shelly that I was to be under the watchful eye of Flint tomorrow. She stifled a chuckle and told me, "I am so sorry for the lot of you. Especially after today's outburst." It appears that word traveled fast about Flint and Lady Jaye's spat. I just dreaded the thought of being under Flint's command since he would be in a less than happy mood.

As my afternoon wore on, a few more greenshirts came in for one reason or another. One vomited on my floor and another bled on it. Dusty decided to stop by the infirmary. We spoke of the mission ahead of us and the early morning briefing. Neither of us are early risers it seems. I asked him if he ever asked Cover Girl out yet. Dusty told me he had not yet gotten up the nerve as my words rang in his ears that once something happens you can never go back. I told him I understood. He told me he got the invite to go to dinner also. It seems several of the team were going. I told him I would see him later since he told me he had to finish a few things before we left tomorrow.

I was finishing out my afternoon when WiseGuy arrived. He showed up a little early. We went over to a desk and started to talk. I asked him how he liked the assignment so far and if it was what he wanted. WiseGuy informed me he was pleased to be on the GI Joe team. '_It was a pleasant change of pace'_, he told me. As we sat there, he asked about Bree. He had seen her walking the compound, and after hearing the name, he recognized her. He asked if I was doing alright. I thanked him for asking and noticed his eyes were as dark with concern as mine were with sadness, recalling the whole breakup. I told him she was the last one I had ever expected to see given a tour, much less see her at all. We had discussed Abby and Bree late one evening, and WiseGuy had told me of his steady girlfriend. We had spent that night catching up after all these years. He asked how the search was going for the new doctor. I told him slow…very slow. He understood the need to find the best for our team, as we had shared horror stories of docs we would rather have never met.

I asked WiseGuy how his little brother was doing since last time we spoke was about his sisters. I saw the look of pain enter his eyes; his facial features tried to mask it. I could tell something was wrong. Timmy was just a kid, almost a teenager, when we were starting out as EMTs and then advanced to paramedics. He was so proud of his older brother and wanted to be just like him but a policeman. Timmy often kidded about how we might end up on the same scenes. If it worked out, we would recognize him by his natural orange-red hair 'cause no one we knew had hair that color.

With reluctance, WiseGuy told me that Timmy had died. All I could do was sit there in utter shock. I wanted to ask how or why but could not form the words. As Pete spoke, I could feel his heart had turned cold and lost at that moment. A picture paints a thousand words they say, and the picture before me at that moment was heartbreaking. Pete went on to tell me Timmy died because of gang violence. I was shocked. The kid we all loved and knew, the good kid, the always-there-for-you kid had changed it seemed. After Pete and I graduated paramedic school, Pete moved out, and his parents moved to another part of the city. Timmy was getting older and making friends. Apparently, he was making the wrong kind of friends. Without his older brother there to guide him, his mom and dad did not know Timmy was such a good actor. When Pete enlisted in the Navy, that is when it hit the fan. It seemed that Timmy took his brother's enlistment much harder than anyone would have expected. Timmy felt Pete deserted him. He had turned to dealing and using drugs. Pete pulled out his wallet and showed me a picture of them before he left for basic. It was the last one he had. Timmy was standing there with hair so orange we called him "Carrot Top" and his blue eyes shone as he held a football. Pete stood next to him.

He was shot and killed "on a deal that went bad" the witnesses had said. Pete ran a hand over his flattop as he usually did when things were getting to him as his eyes filled with sadness and pain. I felt bad for never knowing, but then we had not seen each other in years.

As we sat there, I realized my shift had ended. Not knowing what more to say, I told him that I was sorry. Pete let me know it was okay. He firmly believed that one day, the one, who murdered his brother, would get theirs in the end. I gave WiseGuy a report that Alpine may be in this evening to get his stitches checked since he was off doing some training today. WiseGuy asked what I had planned to do this Friday evening. I told him that I was going to sit in my quarters and read a book.

Pete looked at me and made the comment, "_Ed, if you stay at home, you will never find anyone. Besides, it will do you good to get out with the others. They are right. You are spending too much time in the infirmary." _

I sighed. This was the second time that I heard that today. Smiling, I told him my plans to meet some of the team since Cover Girl had asked me to come to the enlisted club tonight for their steak dinner. I rolled my eyes when WiseGuy informed me that he bet Cover Girl would get me on the floor for a dance. I told him "no way" and left.

I went and changed clothes, wondering what this evening was to hold for me and thinking about what I had gotten myself into by agreeing to Cover Girl and her invitation. Of course, I had gone out with several of them before but not in a while. As I reached the enlisted club, I could smell the steaks. This caused my mouth to water since my lunch was left uneaten today. Maybe this was not a bad idea after all to get together with them, I was starting to think.

It seemed like everyone was invited. They had the staff push several of the tables together forming two long tables. I saw Wild Bill, Snow Job, Clutch, Steeler, Cover Girl, and Dusty. Torpedo and Footloose were fighting over the better tasting salad dressing. Lift Ticket and Ace were there along with Tripwire, who had already spilt his drink down his shirt. After a while, Jinx and several others joined us. I went to find a seat when Cover Girl grabbed my arm and planted me down by Dusty.

"_We saved you a seat, Ed_," she said, smiling at me before taking her own seat across from us. Soon, we were all laughing and joking. I realized I had not seen the team do this in a long time. Not since Doc C and the team was killed… Everybody was so laid back. I know the waitress had to be going crazy because Clutch kept changing his order just to get her to come over to the table.

As we finished our dinner, the conversation was still in full swing. We heard the music start playing, so our large group paid the tab and went into the ballroom. There were several tables set up in the ballroom for those who wanted to listen to the music but not dance. Several of us grabbed a few tables and pushed them together. Several people were out on the dance floor already. I spied Jinx and Falcon dancing. He must have made it in after dinner since I knew he and his team were due to return from being out in the field.

Before I knew what was going on, Cover Girl grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the dance floor with several of the group whooping and hollering at the two of us. This took me by total surprise. As I started to dance with Cover Girl, I tried to figure out where I would place my hands. Cover Girl apparently noticed my nervousness as a few yelled "Go Lifeline". I was mortified at that moment. She shot each of them a 'look to kill' but told me to ignore them and to keep dancing. After a while, I got the hang of it again. It had been a long time since I had danced. After one more song, I led her back to the table. She excused herself to go powder her nose or whatever women do. Soon they did a few rounds of karaoke. Clutch tried but was very quickly booed off the stage by the audience. Wild Bill surprised us all. He can carry quite a tune.

Clutch asked Cover Girl for a dance. I looked to Dusty, who shrugged, as she turned the grease monkey down. Instead she said, "You know, Lifeline can dance quite well. I have a dance partner."

There were several more laughs as poor Lance was shot down. I was again led to the dance floor. As we danced, I watched Dusty get up. He slowly headed in our direction, politely asking to dance with her. Cover Girl looked at him. I, by all means, let the young man dance with her. Dusty danced with her for that song and the next several. I sat and watched the two of them. My eyes caught something not many saw as they danced. Looking at my watch, it was getting late and I had to get up earlier than normal. As I left, I saw Dusty and Cover Girl were back on the dance floor, dancing to _"Whiskey Lullaby_". I also saw Jinx and Falcon dancing by themselves off in a corner. I said my 'good nights' and went on my way.

As I arrived at my quarters, I realized it was nice to be out again. My eyes darted to the clock and I cringed, seeing it was eleven o'clock at night and I had to be up at 0400 for the 0500 briefing. Plus, I had to grab my cold weather gear. BRRRRR

After a disastrous day of seeing my ex, dealing with Beach Head, and WiseGuy telling me about Timmy, it ended up being a nice evening after all. _Carl, I will read more on your book when I get back__, I have some packing to do..._


	8. Chapter 8: Wilderness

**Disclaimer - Please see Chapter 1 for all disclaimers.**

**Author's notes - **Thanks again for the great beta, Storm O!

Please read and review

**BY : **Medic (MedicLifeline)

**Rating - **PG (T for Teen)

**Chapter 8: Wilderness...**

I sit here in the beauty of the Alaskan wilderness, watching the falling snow. My teeth are chattering, and my hands are shaking as I try to write legibly in this book. The trip would be beautiful, since we are surrounded by landscape and wilderness full of trees and wildlife, if not for a few things:

_1) The cold. It is very cold. _

_2) We were not watching a group of COBRA troopers. _

_3) I did not have to deal with the bad mood Flint is in. Apparently, he and Lady Jaye did not make up._

We had the briefing at 0500 this morning, just as planned. Snow Job, Flint, Dusty, Cover Girl, and myself were then flown and dropped into the forest. Lift Ticket, hopefully, will meet us at the rendezvous point in a few days. Snow Job led us through the snowbound wilderness and forest to our destination. It was a rough trek with plenty of snow to go around. The trees, at times, protected us from the frigid cold and wind. From what we were told, this outpost was to maybe seek and attack the new drilling to take place since the bill was just passed. The bill stated that oil drilling would begin and then be attached to the Great Alaskan Pipeline for American consumption. COBRA apparently wants the oil for its own use. We have different plans for them.

The day has been quiet so far, and we have not been spotted, which is all the better as far as I am concerned. I can hope and pray that we are not noticed the whole mission, but I know that will never happen. We made base camp fairly far away from the outpost we are watching. Every couple of hours, one of us will take watch and radio back if we see anything.

We have seen many wild animals on the trip so far. Tonight for dinner, instead of our MREs, Snow Job hunted us some caribou. Dusty and I made a fire trench to the best of our ability. Luckily, we could go down about eight inches. The ground was too frozen to go much further, but we would have preferred a foot down for better concealment. In survival school, we were trained to peel back the ground that way when we are done with our fire, we can bury all evidence of being in that place. We did not want COBRA to notice the campfires either, so we tried to burn them down to coals if we could get them started.

I had found a bit of moss under some of the trees that did not have fallen snow under them. I dug it out with my small survival shovel and brought it back to camp. It would help feed the fire and make some nice insulation from the cold, keeping me off the frozen ground. The others did the same. We used some military firestarters that would hold a flame in a hurricane to start the fire and used some kindling wood we found nearby. We kept it covered with fresh evergreen branches. Most of wood around us is too green and too wet for use.

As Dusty cut up the carcass of the animal, we both heard the cries of wild dogs. Where there are dogs, there are other animals…like bears. Grizzly bears, polar bears, black bears, and any other kind of bear I can think of right now. (I have no desire to meet up with a polar bear.) Knowing we could not use all the meat, Dusty and I agreed to drag the carcass a bit further into the woods for the animals, hoping that if they had that to eat, they would leave their human counterparts…us..._alone._

Snow Job came back and informed us that Flint would take the first watch. None of us were up to debating him. If he wanted it, he could have it. Flint's attitude toward all of us today was obnoxious. He was constantly telling us to "_Move faster_". Occasionally, he would pick on each one of us. "_Lifeline, stop tagging behind_" or "_Too cold for you, Dusty?" _or_ "Much different than a runway, right Cover Girl?" _I know I saw Dusty glare back at him, but he kept quiet not wanting to ruffle any other feathers. Cover Girl casually flipped him off but said nothing. All of us kept in the back of our mind that Flint was not in a mood to be messed with. Some days, his air or authority beats Beach Head's.

As the evening wore on, we all gathered around the small fire for a bit of warmth. We had set up small tent shelters, and in order to help keep warm, we placed some evergreen branches under the tent as bedding and to help keep us off the frozen ground. We also camouflaged our shelters with the evergreens and snow so we would not be seen from the air. We tried to stay in the trees as opposed to the open area.

Since it is so cold and our cold weather gear is not heated, I am keeping a close eye on the IV solutions. I left them in my bag, which was heated by long endurance batteries, especially made for the cold weather to keep equipment running in any weather. The rest of my emergency gear should be okay. I hope. It is my fluids that I worry about the most. The cold can kill you quicker than an injury, and I hope I do not have to deal with that this trip. The injury or death. I do not want Flint to have to report any more losses of our team. The team is just now starting to heal. _Another loss, well _...

As I sit here, Snow Job just relieved Flint. I watched him walk off into the darkness a little while ago. Flint returned, thanking us for holding him some dinner. As he ate, he looked at the map. Dusty and Cover Girl sat off to the side, talking softly. Flint was watching them closely, his eyes resting on the two of them, and I wondered if he was thinking of Lady Jaye. Granted they have had more than their share of turmoil, but I believe in my heart they love each other.

I have a feeling after the dance last night, Dusty will finally ask Cover Girl out. It's about time since you can see it in their eyes. They both want to go out, but neither has stepped up to the plate yet. Dusty is a good kid, no matter what some think of him. I do not believe in my heart he ever was a traitor, but some things are never forgotten. There are still some who whisper at times and question his loyalty. I have had to tell a few more than once there is no faltering in his loyalty to GI Joe and his country.

I looked up into the clear night sky a little while ago. There are more stars than one can count. I'm reminded that clear nights mean cold nights. It's so cold my teeth are chattering, and it feels like my cheeks are frostbitten. I remembered looking over at Snow Job this afternoon and seeing that he had frost on his beard and mustache.

I sat and watched the northern lights, tonight. Every time I see them, they are beautiful. It made me think of a saying I had heard once. _Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away._ This is one of those moments. Watching the colors dance across the sky, I can forget for a moment what we are really doing here.

Quietly keeping to myself, I glanced over again and watched Dusty get up. Cover Girl went into her shelter to call it a night, I believe. I may do that soon, also. I have been informed I am not to have watch. Flint told me since I am not carrying a weapon, he does not feel I am able to do watch. Flint started to give me the worn out "_What if" _scenario. He may be right but at least give me a chance.

Here is a bit of our conversation I recalled:

"_Lifeline, I am assigning Dusty watch next and then Cover Girl. Back to me and then Snow Job."_

_"Wait...Flint…" I started to speak._

_"Listen, Lifeline, you carry no weapon and what about wild animals. We all know your feelings on this subject. I mean, what am I to do?" he asked, starting to glare. "You going to shoot a flare to warn us? No, 'cause that is a flare gun."_

_"Flint, I can handle myself. I was in the Army for years before GI Joe. I mean, we have the right not to carry weapons. Just like a doctor, and I cannot be the only medic you know...who..." _I was cut off then

_"Lifeline, I need you as a medic. You understand that. My decision has been made!" Flint stated, stalking away. _

My feeble attempt done, and the situation settled. I will turn in soon.

I wonder how the interview went today or even if there was one. Has Captain Shelly talked Hawk and Duke out of any interviews or did she help choose a new doctor? The ultimate decision lies with Hawk and Duke, but they rely heavily on our input. I hate the thought of them waiting on me and letting a good doctor slip by to tell you the truth. It may cost a person their life. That would not be worth the wait. I have to believe the ones interviewed today were less pompous and arrogant than we dealt with last time. I have worked with several good doctors, who were down to earth. She mentioned she might have a few others sit in just to see the doctors' reactions to how he or she would be treating the staff of the medical section. I have been thinking lately, Captain Shelly has no call sign. I will have to try to come up with one for her.

_Doc C, how was your interview for the team_? I have to ponder. It had to be an immense decision to choose the elite small team or your patients at Walter Reed. I know for a fact it was a decision for myself, and that took me a few days to make, between my men in my platoon or this elite team. I know I have made the correct decision deep down, but am curious if you ever second guessed your decision as I have a time or two when things get out of hand about my pacifism since your beliefs were similar to mine? I myself never thought I would be picked but wanted to become a Joe. You came up through the ranks, never assured a position on the team. I find your story the most fascinating that I have read. Such a simple man, but yet, led an extraordinary life. But as they say, everyone, no matter how plain they seem, has a story. I am looking forward to getting back and reading more of your story.

What I do not look forward to is my psyche evaluation the week I return. I would rather sit in the snow than in that chair in Psyche Out's office again. Nothing against the good doctor. Maybe just the stigma of psyche doc? That could be it, and you have to wonder if he is analyzing your every move no matter where you are or what you do. I wonder how the rest of the team is doing with their evals. I know we all have bouts of depression, more now than before at times since we lost so many. Last night really made a difference I think. All our hearts were lightened, and we forgot for a moment. Maybe we are starting to slowly move on. I do not know but have to always hope, I believe. I know Carl would not want us to mourn forever. He always said_," Life is how you live it now. The past you cannot change. Learn from it, but what you do now can hurt or help your future. So enjoy each day, for we never know when it is our last..._

Must try to get some sleep now...


	9. Chapter 9 Rescued From The Snow

**Chapter 9**

**Rated **T ( Teen)

**By** Medic ( MedicLifeline)

**Disclaimer** : Please see all disclaimers for previous chapters.

Thanks to my great beta, Storm O!

**Rescued from the Snow...**

I sit by a warm fire tonight in a quaint cabin. No shivering here, but how we arrived to this point was quite the story. I have been keeping careful watch on my teammates and could not have done this without the help of Constable Benton Fraser. Had it not been for him, I think we all would have perished, and the only thing Lift-Ticket would be bringing back would be our bodies.

As I soak in the warmth, I can almost hear the song, "_Northwest Passage_", in my mind. The wood stove keeps the cabin fairly cozy. The popping and crackling reminds me of the fireplace Dad still has at home. Mom used to lovehaving a warm fireplace for Steph and I to return to when we came inside from playing out in the cold all day. I don't think I was ever as cold back then as I was today.

My eyes take in the cabin's meager essentials: a wooden twin bed with a handmade patchwork quilt most likely made from old uniforms and worn shirts, a decent sized wood stove used for heating and cooking, and a small table and chairs. There are a few hanging oil lamps that let off a soft glow, soft enough to be tranquil but enough to see by. The table has a small gingham cloth on it. There is an old picture of the early Canadian Mounties, hanging on the wall in black and white from roughly around 1920. The frame, I notice, is made from branches of a tree. On the far wall, there is a small handmade bookshelf to go along with the rest of the cabin. The few books on the shelf are leather-bound but well worn, as if they had been read over and over in the loneliness of the cold and darkness that surrounded the reader. There are few things in here, but someone had gone to a great deal to make it at least feel lived in, feel like a home. Instead of the twenty-first century, I feel more like I am back in the eighteen hundreds. Time has no meaning right now.

Between the darkness and the snow blowing outside, I cannot make out the beauty of the trees layered with freshly fallen snow or the crystal clear stream that is close by. This is beautiful country, even under the circumstance from the previous day and this morning. The forests are gorgeous, and the mountains are so crisp and clean with the snow peaks. If the weather would be warmer, I would retire here, for it is incomparable to anywhere in the world. Since I am not one for the cold, that dream will never happen.

I look over to see how Snow Job is doing. He is sleeping along side of Cover Girl on the floor near the stove. Our host offered her the bed to sleep in, but she kindly refused. I knew her answer before Cover Girl spoke, for if the rest of the team had no bed, neither would she. She, like the others, fell asleep quickly, knowing they could rest without fear since we now had a lookout. The small pot of coffee our host made still sits on the burner. Dusty fell asleep face down on the table, and Flint drifted off to sleep in front of the door. Our host sits in a chair by the window, watching nature's fury outside. The snow keeps falling as it did earlier today. The Constable informed me this evening, "It will continue to snow for at least another twenty-four hours at the least. No flights out 'til the snow stops."

I am lucky none of the team is seriously hurt. The only guilt I have is Snow Job and Cover Girl had me sandwiched between them as we escaped. Had it not been for them, I very well would have been the one injured, even if slight. I have enough supplies 'til Lift-Ticket can come to retrieve us. Even then, it will be by seaplane, and then to the awaiting Tomahawk. I wonder if Ace will be coming also.

I watch as the Constable stares out the window, his clear blue eyes scanning for any sign of trouble, trying to see into the night and falling snow. His wolf sleeps beside the chair under the table by Dusty. For some reason, the canine took immediately to our desert trooper. Dusty just has a way with animals. I know Sandstorm will be missing him by now.

The Constable is a young man but not as young as I thought. He is in his thirties and has been with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police (R.C.M.P.) for almost thirteen years. Funny, I feel so much older than him, but in reality, I am only older by a few years. He is dressed in jeans and a red and black checked flannel shirt with a thermal shirt underneath. A shotgun rests on his lap. He walks with a limp at times but does his best to not let it show. As the others slept, I had asked him what happened, and he explained he had been stabbed by an escaped inmate, and upon apprehending him, he was stabbed in the thigh. Some days it bothers him more than others.

As the storm howled and winds raged, I recall how lucky we were to come this far. We had awakened in the early hours of the morning before the sun came all the way up so we could take our small shelters down. We had occasional snow showers throughout the night and early morning. Flint was standing guard quite a distance away. Unfortunately for us, we were spotted by the enemy. It was not Flint's fault; they apparently had someone who knew what they were doing and had keen eyesight. It amazes me now for often we do not deal with Cobra Commander's best and brightest.

Before we knew what hit us, they were attacking. With yells of "COBRA!" from the base and a sudden mortar from the sky, Flint began yelling, "Incoming!" Our best bet was to run. There had been more COBRA troopers than we had bargained for and too many to fight. Once we realized what was happening and how many there were, we ran through the clearing and into another section of woods. They must have stopped chasing when they realized how cold it was getting. We, of course, had not noticed that the skies were getting cloudy and more ominous since we were just trying to get away with our lives. COBRA apparently decided to let us have our fate in the wilderness and the elements.

As Snow Job led us out of the woods, we all surveyed our surroundings, looking for wild animals and watching for any COBRA snipers. We had just cleared the woods when I heard a loud chain of explosions. I looked back to see a huge fireball as the COBRA base was taken out. When Snow Job and Flint cheered, I learned that my comrades had set some munitions around the perimeter of the enemy base. Our victory was short lived as we realized it had started to snow again, and we were miles from nowhere.

Snow Job told us that several miles from where we were was an old cabin that had belonged to a Canadian Mountie he knew. He explained that he had rescued this Mountie from injury at one time and took him back to the cabin to care for him. Since we were dropped so close to the Yukon border, we could make it to the cabin but it would be difficult. We would have to cross the Canadian border in order to get there since we could not go back the way we had just come.

It seems the owners of the Trans Alaska pipeline had found oil and were going to originally connect the new pipe with the original pipe. However, the old pipe is close to thirty years old and becoming obsolete so they were going to plan a new route. In the midst of planning, COBRA found out and wanted to throw a wrench into the plan.

As Snow Job examined the area, we stood there in the quiet of the woods. Faintly, I heard something that sounded like a drip falling onto the snow. Looking over, it had come from Flint's arm. The small drops of blood slowly stained the snow crimson. He had been grazed by one of COBRA's shots. I offered to take a look at him along with Snow Job and Cover Girl, who also had red patches of blood spreading on their coats.

_"Flint, you're bleeding. I need to take a look at that. You, too, Snow Job and Cover Girl," _I recalled telling them as the wind picked up through the trees and the snow started to fall faster.

Dusty whispered something to Cover Girl, but I was unable to understand or make out what he said. Whatever it was, it was private, and she shook her head. Snow Job declined my offer and urged us to keep moving since we were running out of time and only had a few hours of daylight left. Flint practically scoffed at my concern. No one wanted my help. I am just thankful none of the injuries were serious enough to be life threatening. It was not a "good " situation but not as bad as it could have been.

Snow Job pointed to the incoming weather. "_If we would get caught in this_," he warned, "_we will surely die_."

I could feel the chill slowly creeping through the layers of clothing. If we got too cold, our blood would coagulate, and we would slowly freeze to death with no shelter and no one to find us. Each knew that if we were to make it out, we would have to keep moving.

The light was fading and the temperature continued to drop as we began to move towards the Canadian border. I, in the back of my mind, was now getting concerned, knowing our bodies soon would not be able to keep fighting off the cold. The trees gave us some shelter, but the vast open snowfields left us exposed to nature and COBRA, _if_ they were still pursuing us. In the snowfield, we had to watch each step for below could be a cavern, and one false step could send you to your death in a frozen, barren darkness hundreds of feet below. What kept us going was knowing that with each step we were closer to warmth and safety. My fingers were going numb by now, and our faces were red from the wind that whipped against us, even with them covered. After a few hours of fighting Mother Nature, we all stopped and rested. There was nothing and nobody for miles. Snow Job had explained that no matter how sparse, there were still people living here. Not just the_ Inuit _(Eskimos), but people who have lived and roamed the land.

It is funny. People are constantly on the move so they are not crowding each other. Some, even if within a few miles of someone, consider it crowded and move on. They have to have the R.C.M.P. in case of any problems. They mostly have dog sleds and pack provisions for many months. I give them credit. The solitude for months on end would be hard to adjust to. The Constable was telling me of a baby he birthed out in the wilderness and then watched the mother get up and walk away, knowing neither may survive.

We had just started to get up again and walk to find the cabin when we heard something. There was no place to hide, except behind some trees, and I suddenly thought I was in a bad cliché in an old movie. "_Quick, hide behind that tree!" _

I do not know if I felt more relief upon seeing the dog sled and the driver or the thought we may not be far away from the safety of an actual cabin. Snow Job studied the approaching man intently, as if he was assessing the man's every move. He watched the Mountie inspect our tracks, limping from footprint to footprint and looking off in our direction. The wind whipped up again and blew his fur-lined hood down onto his shoulders. It wasn't until we heard him speak to his dogs that I could see the recognition cross Snow Job's face. I swear I heard a sigh of relief. The Artic trooper came out from hiding and greeted the man. We heard Snow Job and the Mountie say to each other, "_Teyma_", and then Snow Job motioned us all to follow.

As we all headed towards the shelter, Snow Job and the Mountie conversed, occasionally switching between English and another language that was unknown to me. Along the way, I overheard Flint ask Snow Job what he said to the Mountie in front of us. Snow Job replied that he spoke to our rescuer, using traditional_ Inuit _words and phrases. Flint had replied that he had no idea the Artic trooper could speak some Inuit. I chuckled under my breath with the answer Snow Job gave. "You do not know a lot about some of us." Flint knowingly nodded and was quiet the rest of the way.

After arriving at the cabin, the others let me look at them and clean any injuries they had. We were greeted with warmth and safety. The Constable supplied us with a dinner of dried goods and moose. He explained to us that the only way in or out was by dog sleds and seaplanes. That is how supplies were brought to the cabin also. In this weather, nothing moved. When the gold rush happened, people were flocking to get to Nome, Alaska, and people were required to carry a years worth of supplies; otherwise, the Mounties would not let them through. I now can understand why and how doing this saved many lives.

After my teammates fell asleep, the Constable and I made small talk. He told me he was here on leave for a few weeks, since he was assigned to the Canadian Consulate in Chicago, and at times, worked closely with the Chicago Police Department and his American police detective and friend, Ray Vechio. He needed a vacation, and the other Mountie had urgent family business.

As we sat there, we spoke of our families. He was an only child. His mother was murdered when he was young, and his father, who was also a Mountie, preferred to work than stay home. He later learned it was not out of harshness but out of love since he could do nothing to prevent it. The murderer had been his father's closest friend. Raised by his grandparents, he would spend hours at the library where they worked.

I, in turn, spoke of my father, who preached, but I did not speak of my childhood. I spoke of my sister, whom I am close to. I explained I had lost my mother at a young age to cancer. As I told him, I pulled my well-worn Bible out of my medical bag. I am never without it, and I showed him a worn picture of us. I had asked if he was married. If he was, they had to be strong in love for each other to be this far away from anything and everyone. I could, at that time, imagine the stresses it would place on even the best marriage.

I saw a look of sadness come over him, and he shook his head. He told me the woman he loved was named Victoria. He produced an old picture of her he carried in a small book he kept in his back pocket. The corners were bent, and the picture slightly faded. She was beautiful with long dark tresses that fell in waves of spirals. He said he knew she was out there somewhere.

He had met her by chasing her into a canyon in the Yukon after she had robbed a bank in Alaska. She had caught a seaplane but was left on her own by the pilot until the Constable found her. In the process, he had not only tracked her but fell in love. They huddled against the weather for three days, both near death. She, in the end, was sent to prison. After her release, she robbed and murdered again only to escape the authorities. His partner had shot him when she escaped. When asked if he still loved her, he softly replied, _" Of course. She is the only woman I have ever loved. Right or wrong."_

I told him of Bree and produced a picture of her. We were both smiling. I realized I had not gotten rid of that _one_ picture. The rest I threw out along with the cards and gifts. I gave away most of them or returned them. When he asked me the same question I had asked him, I answered, "_No, I have loved one other, who had always held my heart. Her name was Abby._"

Funny how two people, who never knew each, could talk so easily with the other. I had told him of the Army, and my past as he told me a bit more of his. As the minutes clicked away, my eyes began to grow heavy. As much as I hated to, I needed to excuse myself and get some sleep.

I toss my medical bag on the floor, and rest my head on it, placing my parka over me as a blanket. He had given the two other blankets to Snow Job and Cover Girl. Since it is only one person most of the time, supplies, like blankets, are not abundant. I think of my warm down blanket, back at the PITT, and wish I had it here now. Off in the night, I hear the dogs that pulled the sled howling in the shed. It is an eerie sound, and for a moment, my fears are that COBRA has found us. I look over to the Constable. Fear must have been in my eyes for a moment, and he reassures me that the dogs howl because they know there are other wolves out there. He would let nothing happen to our team.

My hand is growing heavy. It feels like it weighs a ton. I must sleep now as it is beckoning me into its darkness. I know the good Constable will not let anything happen to us if he has any say about it. The last thing I see is the Constable, looking over to the others and myself and turning the oil lamp down, dimming it.

His wolf gets up, softly pads over to him, and whimpers. I hear him quietly tell his four-footed friend, _" Yes Dief, I still look for her in the darkness, and you have told me a thousand times to forget her. I cannot. You know, no matter what, she holds my heart. For right now though, we have these folks to worry about. They need our help." _

I see him turn and face the window again, wondering if he is looking for those who are looking for us or if he is looking for her. Or perhaps both.

_Author's Note_

_I decided to add the good Constable from the show "Due South" along with Ray Vechio, Victoria and Diefenbaker, the wolf along with a little of the Constable's backstory. I thought the addition was fitting for the G I Joe team. I often wondered what would happened if the two of them met up in the wilderness. I do not own any of the characters of "Due South", back history, and I do not have any right to use them but out of fun. I make no profit off this, please do not sue. _

_The song mentioned in this chapter by Lifeline, "Northwest Passage", ( Forgarty's Cove) is sung by Stan Rogers off the CD by the same name, " Northwest Passage."_

_To my readers, I apologize that it has taken so long to update. Thank you for your support, and your patience._


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to say thank you to all the people who read my stories for their patience, while I complete Nursing school. I hope to have new chapters wrote very soon.

Medic


End file.
